Control traffic typically includes signaling messages, and media traffic typically includes voice or data information. Typically, media traffic is heavier than control traffic. Media traffic may be routed through a media channel separate from a control channel carrying control traffic. Known techniques for using control and media channels, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It may be desirable to efficiently use control and media channels in certain situations.